It is to be understood that there is no admission that the background art described in this section is legally considered to be prior art.
Learning to play musical instruments such as stringed instruments oftentimes is difficult and challenging for some people. Thus, a variety of different types and kinds of learning aids and other devices and systems have been employed in an attempt to facilitate the learning process.
Among the numerous examples of such devices and methods, a reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,960,046; 5,585,583; 6,031,172 and 6,265,651.
While many different types and kinds of teaching devices and methods have been employed, there have been problems for some beginners in learning to play the guitar due to the fact that numerous musical keys and associated chords must be learned. Sometimes it is even difficult for the beginner to know where to start the learning process. There are number keys, and each such key has a large number of possible chords associated with it. Thus, it may be difficult, if not impossible, for many people to learn all of the chord combinations for a variety of different keys, that could be played on a guitar.
Thus, it would be highly desirable to have a learning aid and a method for facilitating the learning of the playing of a stringed instrument such as a guitar.